This Isn't Happening
by Kelly of the midnight dawn
Summary: Jennifer has some news for Rodney. McKeller
1. Chapter 1: The Bombshell

This Isn't Happening

**This Isn't Happening**

**Chapter 1: The Bombshell**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine.**

**A/N: This is just a little something that was floating around my head. I'm sort of new to SGA fan fiction so I'm a little bit out of my comfort zone but I love the show and love writing about it. Let me know if you like it and if you would like more.**

"No, no, no, no way," Rodney McKay paced back and forth in the infirmary. The place was deserted save for him and Jennifer. He sank down into a chair, trying to wrap his head around what she had just told him "This isn't happening, no, no," he put his head in his hands "How could this happen?"

Jennifer sighed heavily. She'd been expecting this response. She couldn't take it back now. What was done was done. He had a right to know. She took a seat in the chair beside him and took a deep breath; it was sometimes taxing to deal with Rodney but Jennifer thought she'd gotten the hang of it. "I was kind of hoping you'd feel differently," she said quietly.

Rodney looked up suddenly, realizing that he had hurt her feelings, frantically, he tried to explain himself "Yes, yes, of course, I'm thrilled but… it's just, I'm not good at… and you'll have to go back to earth and… long distance and I'll be here and…" he had the distinct feeling that he was talking through a huge mouthful of his own foot.

"I should never have told you," Jennifer stood up and walked away to the other side of the infirmary. Maybe she could have gotten away with not telling him. She would have left Atlantis for earth and he would have never known why. But, he deserved better than that.

Rodney rose from the chair he had collapsed in and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her gently "No, no, I'm glad that, that you told me. We'll, we'll figure something out."

Jennifer sighed again, leaning into his embrace. She couldn't explain the feelings she had for this strange man. But she felt safe with him. She had felt safe enough with him that they had spent more than one night together, which, even though they had used protection, was the reason for her current situation. She was pregnant with Rodney McKay's child.


	2. Chapter 2: Communication

This Isn't Happening

**This Isn't Happening**

**Chapter 2: Communication**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews for the first chapter. I was really nervous that I wouldn't be able to write McKay correctly and I still don't have full confidence in myself. Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. It's a little longer than the first chapter but not that much.**

Jennifer had made Rodney promise to keep the news of her pregnancy to himself until she got up the nerve to inform Woolsey. Rodney's barely successful attempts to keep the secret would have made her laugh if it weren't for the fact that she was scared that she'd be found out before she was ready.

Rodney really was trying to keep quiet but his attempts were overridden by his fears about actually becoming someone's father. He'd often be hiking alongside the rest of his team off world when the most random questions would slip out of his mouth.

His most famous misstep had been when he and Colonel Sheppard if he had ever thought about having kids. Sheppard had replied that he hadn't really thought much about it, then quickly turned on Rodney, asking him why he was asking about kids. Rodney had stuttered for a few minutes before coming up with the response "No reason".

When Rodney and Jennifer spent time together neither one of them mentioned the baby. Jennifer didn't think Rodney wanted to talk about it and Rodney was waiting for Jennifer to bring up the subject. They barely spoke of anything, meals were eaten in silence and while Jennifer spent nearly every night in Rodney's quarters, sharing his bed, the excuses of long days and dire need of sleep were passed back and forth every time.

It had been a week to the day since Rodney had learned that he was going to be a father when, the team, along with Jennifer were summoned to the Gate room. Woolsey was already there with a young lieutenant who was at the controls.

"We've received a transmission," Woolsey informed them "It's from the Genii. They're requesting medical assistance."

"What kind of medical assistance?" Sheppard asked skeptically.

As the conversation continued Rodney couldn't help his gaze drifting towards Jennifer. He finally got up the nerve to do something he hadn't been able to do for a week. He cleared his throat "Will, will you excuse, us please."

He didn't wait around for a response, taking Jennifer by the hand and heading into the corridor. Jennifer was surprised and none-to-happy with Rodney's behavior. She wrenched her hand out of his and slapped him on the shoulder "Rodney!" she yelled in his face "What is your problem?!" It was a poor choice of words, because she knew that Rodney McKay had many problems.

"What's my problem?!" Rodney asked, shouting as well "Could, could it be that you're pregnant!"

He hadn't expected the hurt look in her eyes as they filled with tears and she looked away. He fumbled for the words to make this right again "Look," he started quieter this time "I know you, you, you're gonna want to go and help them. But, but you can't, not this time."

She turned back to him, finally deciphering what he had been meaning to say the first time. She wiped her eyes quickly "I'm not that far along," she protested.

"See, see I knew, I knew you were gonna want to go help them," he muttered. He took another deep breath. He had to take a stand "You, you can't go. You, you can't put our baby in danger… okay."

"I have to Rodney," she protested. She hadn't heard much of the discussion about the assistance that the Genii needed but she had heard more than Rodney had and she knew it was serious, too serious to entrust to anyone else.

"No, no, someone else has to go," Rodney said as firmly as he could, looking directly at her "Now, let's, um, let's go back in there and tell Woolsey why you aren't going."

It took a few minutes for Jennifer to agree with him but she realized that he was right. It was time to tell Woolsey about her pregnancy. It was stupid to be going off world. After what had happened to Teyla during her pregnancy, Jennifer shouldn't have been so at ease with the idea of being out in the field.

"You're right," she said quietly, giving Rodney a quick hug and kiss before taking his hand and walking back into the Gate room beside him.


End file.
